you make my heart beat faster
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Road to Ninja AU. In another world, Sasuke makes the moves. That is, of course, unless Sakura feels like messing with him.
1. flirt

**Warnings: **Non-massacre and non-Kyuubi-wrecks-shit AU, I guess, as I aim to place this one-shot in the _Road to Ninja_ movie. Also, a pretty badass Sakura.**  
Note:** I love how Kishi's not-emotionally-scarred Sasuke is so… I don't even know. He looks like a little flirt, in my opinion, and so I highly doubt the movie will be all that SasuSaku, but I do hope there will be something to flail about. I just find it funny that that non-massacre-AU!Sasuke seems so happy and laidback whereas fanfiction non-massacre-AU!Sasuke is still usually pretty damn angsty (or, at least, in the fics that I read). Anyhow, I have **ten one-shots** for you guys taking place in my interpretation of the _Road to Ninja_ universe. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_i. flirt_

* * *

More often than not, Sakura flirts with Sasuke for the fun of it.

She knows why _he_ flirts with _her_. He's an idiotic sixteen-year-old boy who chases anything with breasts. He's been asking her out on dates since their days in the Academy. Back then she'd stare at him flatly and walk away. When they were genin and on Team Seven, she would decline but invite him to train with her. When she returned from her apprenticeship and was promoted and often assigned as the jounin in charge of him and Naruto, he would practice whatever pickup lines he'd learnt while _she_ was busy learning medical techniques. Sakura flirts with Sasuke because she loves to see him squirm. The times Sakura spares Sasuke a second glance when they aren't training or on a mission are few and far in between but when they happen, they're positively hilarious. They don't happen as often now that he and Naruto have been promoted and she's been transferred to another team, but when they do get the chance to see each other and, for whatever reason, Sakura deigns to send him a subtle wink, Sasuke tenses, turns an unhealthy shade of red, and loses whatever composure he might have had.

At seventeen, it's become a game for her.

She'll do it whenever she catches him staring, which, oddly enough, happens a lot. In the middle of a spar, in the middle of listening to Naruto talk about the latest flavour of ramen he's tried, or, Sakura's personal favourite, in the middle of dinner at the Uchiha household.

That particular one doesn't happen too often, unfortunately – only on the days that her squad is strategizing at Itachi's house as per his invitation. More often than not, Shikamaru will complain about having to take Hinata on a date before she "loses her shit," to which Shisui will laugh and say he had to go home as well. At that point, Sakura would roll her eyes at her two squad members that "forgot" to help put away all the maps and papers and notes for their mission, leaving the work to her and Itachi. Upon gathering them, Mikoto would stumble in and invite Sakura to stay for dinner because apparently she was "just skin-and-bones."

And that's when the fun would begin.

Sakura doesn't mind staying for dinner. She loves Mikoto's cooking. However, she loves seeing Sasuke gulp and twitch and stutter even more.

There's something about the Sasuke she has dinner with at the Uchiha household and the Sasuke she has beers with in Naruto's dirty apartment. The former is much quieter and more respectful and thinks with the head that's on his shoulders. Naturally, given the apparent grace Sasuke tries to adopt when he's around his parents, Sakura tries to do everything in her power to screw him over.

"When will you be leaving?" Fugaku asks.

Sakura glances up to see him looking at Itachi, who is seated to her right, and is grateful that she doesn't have to reply to the Uchiha clan leader. As often as she associates its members, something about Fugaku intimidates Sakura more than she'd ever admit.

"At sunrise."

Mikoto smiles. "Would you like me to pack you some food?" she asks.

She notices Itachi shake his head from the corner of her eye. "That won't be necessary."

"Oh, but—"

Sakura drowns out the small talk between Itachi and his parents to look at Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

She hasn't seen him in nearly a month since she was in Suna for the past week and he'd just recently returned from a mission with Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. Knowing the latter's admiration (an understatement) for Naruto, Sasuke was probably more exasperated than usual. There was nothing more frustrating for a romantic like Sasuke (which Sakura new he was) than watching Naruto be so pathetically unaware of Ino's feelings for him. When he'd stumbled into his own house to see Sakura sitting in the chair across from his own, he'd simply turned a shade pinker and uttered a quiet hello.

Naturally, this was the perfect time to pick on him.

"—how was your mission, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks up at Itachi's question and Sakura can't help herself from smirking at him. She knows he can see her evil little grin and that it's probably a familiar thing to him, but that only makes her smile more.

"It was fine."

Fugaku turns to Sasuke. "A success, I take it?"

And that's her cue.

When Sasuke opens her mouth to reply to his father, Sakura sends him a subtle wink and a quick kissy face, and, as per usual, it's enough to make him croak a little before uttering any sort of answer. He coughs before repeating his words of agreement and looks down at his food, slowly turning redder and redder.

It takes all of her self-control not to burst out laughing.

But her joy is short-lived.

She looks back at Sasuke and sees him glaring at her, an expression much different from the usual flirty grins and cocky smirks he wears in her presence. The only time he ever really looked at her without any adoration in his eyes was the one time she broke his nose – but, in her defense, that situation was entirely _his_ fault because _he_ was the one who decided it would be "charming" to play with her hair when he of all people knew such an action freaked her out, that idiot.

She only raises an eyebrow at him.

"So," Sasuke begins, staring at her. His glare has been replaced by his usual boyish grin. "I heard you cured the Kazekage's brother from that crazy poison."

Sakura frowns, wondering what he's planning.

"Ever the medical prodigy, aren't you, Sakura-chan?"

She tries to humbly agree but stops short when she feels something rubbing against her calf.

_No. Way._

"How _did_ you do it?" Sasuke asks, looking oh-so innocent. She knew that expression. He wore it on missions when he'd come back to whatever inn they were staying at for the night with his shirt rumpled and lipstick on his neck. It was his I-just-did-slash-will-do-something-awesome-but-_I'll-never-tell_-insert-kissy-face expression.

_That. Bastard._

"Oh. Well." Sakura clears her throat, trying to find her composure as Sasuke's foot moves higher and higher along her leg. Part of her wants to punch him since he of all people knows how much Sakura hates being randomly touched (there's a permanent reminder of that on the left side of his nose). "I, um, well I was able to extract the poison from his organs. Ahem. Apparently not many medics can do that."

Mikoto beams. "You're very talented, Sakura-chan."

"Thank—" Sasuke's foot runs along her ever-sensitive thighs and she squeaks. "—_you_!"

Embarrassed, Sakura clears her throat and stiffly goes about eating. When she finally does raise her head, she glares at Sasuke venomously, already plotting her revenge.

_This isn't over, Sasuke._

He looks ever so Sasuke when he grins back, confident, almost-charming, and definitely determined.

_Bring it on, Sakura-chan_.

* * *

**CHAPTERS IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER: **ii. meet, viii. hair, v. goodbye, ix. date, iii. illusion, iv. mother, i. flirt, vi. intimacy, vii. elite, x. wedding


	2. meet

**Note:** As you can tell, these aren't really in chronological order.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_ii. meet_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke knows Haruno Sakura is The One at age eight.

Unlike the other girls in his class, Sakura doesn't flock over to him and fawn. She's a quiet one, always at her desk in the front corner studying about techniques or history or whatever-the-heck. When she's not at her seat, she's practicing throwing kunai and shuriken, not paying attention to the other boys and girls watching her. Sakura isn't a typical Konoha genius (because, to be technical, those usually came from clans), but she's certainly at the top of her class, which is why the first time Sasuke has the chance to actually interact with her, he hates her freaking guts.

He's not too sure why he approaches her after class while he waits for Itachi to pick him up because his big brother _promised_ he would. It most likely has something to do with the fact that his father's _I see_ in response to hearing that, no, Fugaku-san, Sasuke-kun is actually ranked number two in this class. The way his father just _stared _at him, not saying a single world aloud, said plenty to Sasuke, leading him to walk over to Sakura to… well, he isn't sure what he's going to do, but he's going to do something!

"Hey," he says.

She looks at him, holding onto the kunai she's been practicing with. She tilts her head ever so slightly and just _stares_, as if she's trying to read his mind. "Hello," she mumbles.

Sasuke smiles at her.

Even though he's just a boy, he's perfectly aware of the affect his smile can have on people. He knows that if he smiles and tells Shizune-sensei that he's _so_ sorry for being late to class, she won't penalize him. He knows that if he smiles and asks one of the girls that like to follow him around to get him something, they'd listen without questioning him. He knows that if he smiles and asks his mother to let him eat ramen for dinner instead of whatever she's already prepared, she'll stare him down for a moment before sighing and relenting.

When he does nothing but smile, she raises an eyebrow. "Did you need something?"

"Um." Sasuke's smile falters when she fails to blush or smile back at him like all other women do. "No."

She nods once. "Then may I return to my target practice?" she asks.

He knows she's not asking for his permission but more so for him to go away. So, mostly to annoy her, Sasuke tells her to go ahead but makes no move to leave. He tries not to twitch under her scrutiny and breathes a sigh of relief when she simply shrugs and goes back to throwing her kunai. Beginning to feel a little silly just standing there, Sasuke takes out one of his own kunai and begins throwing it at the target beside hers. He smirks smugly when he sees it hit the ring just around the centre one, but immediately deflates when Sakura gets her own bullseye.

"You're doing it wrong."

Sasuke stops and turns to Sakura. Her arms are at her side and she's staring at his hand. "What?" he dumbly replies.

Sakura points at him. "Your throwing," she specifies. "You're doing it wrong."

Sasuke can't help but get offended. He glares at her. "No, I'm not!"

"…well, you sort of are."

His hands clench into fists. "I am _not_! This is how my brother does it so it's _obviously_ right!"

She pauses. "Oh." She seems to be in the middle of thinking about something before she simply nods. "That makes sense then." Then, without another word, she turns away from him and resumes her target practice. Sasuke watches her imploringly, waiting for her to tell him _what_ makes sense but she continues to ignore him.

_What. The. Hell. _

"You're so weird!" he suddenly shouts, unable to control himself. "You're always reading or training or doing whatever and not talking to anyone. What's _wrong_ with you?"

Sakura stiffens and turns around to give him a dirty look but he only continues.

"God, you're so _annoying_!"

He's too busy ranting to notice the fist coming straight at him.

* * *

"—he was supposed to _dodge_!"

Sasuke wakes up ten minutes later unable to breathe.

He grunts and tries to swat at the hands on his chest. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees Sakura bent over him, her face red and her eyes watery. She gasps when he finally sits up and immediately launches at him. Sasuke prepares himself for an attack but is surprised when she merely wraps her arms around him.

"I see you're awake now." Sasuke stiffens, recognizing his older brother's voice. Itachi comes into view wearing an amused smile. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke sighs. "I'm fine," he mumbles. Sakura finally lets go and moves back and the two of them stand up straight. Sasuke scratches the back of his neck and tries to stifle his embarrassment.

He just got knocked out by a girl.

In front of his _brother_.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asks, moving closer to examine him.

Sasuke takes a few steps closer to Itachi lest his brother need to protect him. "I said I'm _fine_," Sasuke mutters.

Sakura nods once. "Good."

Then she punches him again.

As Sasuke rubs his sore arm, he glares at her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouts.

"You're supposed to be a _ninja_!" she points out harshly. "What kind of ninja just _lets_ someone punch them _three times_?" Her lower lip quivers and for a moment Sasuke thinks she's going to, like, _cry_ or something equally stupid and unnecessary. "You're such an idiot, Sasuke!"

"Wait… what do you mean 'three'—"

He hits the ground from being punched over once again and hears Sakura mutter something about "dumbass pretty boys" and someone being "annoying." As he rubs his sore shoulder, he watches Sakura's retreating form and can't help but realize something: Sakura is pretty freaking cool. Without noticing it, he grins.

"I see you're back to your usual smiles." Sasuke looks up at his brother and scowls at him for not having done anything against the evil she demon. "Is something amusing you, little brother?"

And he can't help but smile again at the thought of Haruno Sakura and her weird pink hair and her total awesomeness.

Sasuke wipes the dirt off of his shirt and shrugs.

"I think I'm in love."


	3. illusion

**Note: **Takes place when Sakura is a jounin and Naruto and Sasuke are her chuunin.  
**Warning:** Allusions to _that_ chapter. ALSO, BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER, I'M JUST GONNA GO AHEAD AND REMOVE "HUMOR" AS ONE OF MY GENRES.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

_iii. illusion_

* * *

As the mission leader, the team medic, and the highest ranking person among the three of them, Sakura knows she has to put her own trauma aside and take care of her teammates. She heals Naruto first because he's still passed out. She channels her healing chakra into his head to ease whatever aches he must be feeling from the backlash of the genjutsu. Then she moves onto Sasuke and to do the same thing and check for any inconsistencies or changes that may have occurred.

Team Sakura's first mission is a success but it certainly does not feel like one.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asks, kneeling beside Sasuke.

She can't help but feel a twist in her heart at his distraught face. Sasuke has never been like his brother or father with their uncanny ability to conceal their emotions. Unlike the rest of his family, Sasuke wears his heart of his sleeve, whether he'll ever admit that or not. He's always smiling and laughing and enjoying himself, so it breaks something inside of Sakura to see him so utterly traumatized by what happened inside of that illusion.

"Sasuke?" she calls.

Finally, he looks up at her and mumbles that he's fine.

Sakura frowns but accepts the answer. She's sure that when Naruto wakes up, he won't be much better. "I'm just going to do a scan, okay?" she tells him.

He grabs her wrists and pulls her into his arms before she can do any healing.

She struggles at first, utterly uncomfortable tangled above him, but his grip only tightens, so she relents, sagging against him and ignoring how improper they must look. The fact that he isn't making any perverted remarks about their positions is what worries her. Rather than let his hands wander south, he holds her, pressing her body against his in a smothering embrace. She tries to shift a little bit but pauses when she feels his shoulders shaking and her shirt growing damp.

Sakura gently runs her fingers through his hair. "Sasuke—"

"I never would have done it!" he says desperately. He pulls back and her heart twists at the tears in his eyes. "That genjutsu… what you saw—what I _did_!" Sasuke shudders. "I swear, Sakura, I would never—"

"It's okay, Sasuke."

The man that was protecting the scroll the Yondaime wanted was a master of genjutsu. Team Sakura had made it very close to stealing their objective before they were hit by an illusion that threw them into a peculiar world paralleling their own. Sakura can't help but frown at the memory of her alternate self that kept following Sasuke around and asking him on dates, not at all training or taking her career as a kunoichi all too seriously – that is, not until Sasuke left the village. Time in genjutsu was always an odd thing. The last thing she saw was a much older Sasuke on a bridge with a girl at his feet bleeding to death. The last thing she felt was the cold kunai in her hand and her resolve to eliminate the threat in front of her almost non-existent.

That's when she broke out of the genjutsu.

Immediately, she killed the genjutsu specialist, releasing Naruto and Sasuke from the illusion minutes later.

"It's _not _okay!" he yells, gripping her shoulders and pushing her back. His Sharingan activates from the onslaught of emotions and she finally stands up lest she need to knock him out for his own good. He only follows her, standing and then beginning to pace. "You didn't _see_ it! You got out of the illusion before I—" He cuts himself off and looks away. "I tried to _kill_ you, Sakura," he whispers.

Sakura contains her look of surprise at the mere idea.

"I can still_ feel_ your fucking _throat_ in my hand," Sasuke grinds out, glaring off to the side. "You were kicking and trying to hit me but it was useless. I had one hand _choking_ the life out of you and the other charging up with a Chidori and I…" He crumples to his knees in front of her and looks oddly repentant. He rests his forehead against her stomach and wraps his arms around her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura puts her hands on him and channels her soothing chakra into him while thinking of how to reply to him.

"I would never hurt you," he says, staring up at her desperately. "I swear."

"I know."

Sasuke doesn't hear her. "I don't know what was wrong with _that_ me and I don't care what world I'm in or how I grew up. I promise I would _never_ try to kill you."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry—"

Sakura sighs and kneels down to join him. She wraps her arms around him in a comforting embrace and lets him sob against her. She whispers soothing words and rubs his back. She made it out of the genjutsu before the real trauma started, apparently, and she doesn't really know how to help him other than to be his rock. She tells him that it's okay every time he apologizes and he only grips her harder.

"You're…" He finally looks up and he smiles at her sadly. "You're everything."

She brings his face back down against her shoulder because she can't bear to see his tears. She strokes his hair and slowly begins to administer her chakra like a sedative to knock him out for his own sake.

"I know."


	4. mother

**OKAY SO:** _Maybe_ it would have been more sensible to put these fics in chronological order but… meh. I'll just update you guys on how they're ordered at the beginning of every one-shot! As of now, they go ii. meet, iii. Illusion, THIS ONE, i. flirt. Sorry if there's any confusion!  
**Note:** It has recently occurred to me that SasuSaku exists on tumblr. Since tumblr is like my _home_, I've started actually looking up the "SasuSaku" tag and my ego giggles the few times I see myself being recommended on it. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! That's all.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_iv. mother_

* * *

Mikoto is ashamed of her second son sometimes.

Sometimes, when she catches wind of his antics with the latest flavour of the week, her smile cracks and she fights the urge to sigh. Since she mostly overhears these rumors (and she considers them "rumors" because until she sees legitimate evidence, regardless of Sasuke's past, she will give him the benefit of the doubt), Mikoto only speeds up in her grocery shopping and stiffly walks out of the market and back into the Uchiha complex. She smiles and says her polite hellos to the people she knows on the way there, and when she is finally in her kitchen, she starts on dinner. She goes to the sink with the latest bagful of tomatoes and begins to wash them because even though Mikoto hates what Sasuke does when it comes to the foolish little girls that throw themselves at him, he is still her baby boy.

She looks up when she hears a small crash.

The large window above the sink conveniently allows her to investigate. There, in her yard, are the three members of Team Seven in the midst of what they like to call "light training" because they know there's no way in hell Mikoto would let them be so near her garden with their _real_ training. With the way Sasuke and Sakura are brawling, Mikoto assumes they're just going with some light taijutsu that day.

When Sakura pins him to the floor, Mikoto can't help her unladylike snort.

Sasuke has a way with women – that much Mikoto is sure of. Since he was a boy, all he had to do was smile his charming little smile to get what he wanted. Now, his arsenal has expanded. He'll drawl out particular words and say the right things. He tilts his head ever so slightly either to appear naïve or to taunt. He gestures with his entire body to entice. Mikoto has seen her son in action –although she's sure he doesn't know that because if he was aware that his mother was around, he probably wouldn't have acted like such a pig. She's watched him get what he wants in the blink of an eye and though she doesn't express it, she absolutely hates his behaviour.

"Ha, bastard! Sakura-chan kicked your butt. No date for you!"

"Best three out of five!" Sasuke shouts. "And if I win, the date ends with a goodnight kiss!"

"Oh, just accept your defeat and move on, Sasuke!"

"Never."

She cannot see that far but Mikoto is sure Sakura is rolling her eyes at Sasuke's pathetic attempt to get to go out with him.

One of Mikoto's biggest fears is that Sasuke will never change out of his flirty playboy ways, but Sakura gives her hope.

Haruno Sakura is different.

The first time Mikoto heard about the girl, Sasuke was eight, sporting multiple bruises, and declaring that he'd found "The One." When she looked to Itachi for explanation, the boy only shrugged. Sakura graduated the Academy with Sasuke at age twelve and, to the boy's pleasure, they were put on the same genin team. At thirteen, Team Seven took the chuunin the chuunin exams, although only Sakura passed it. She left the village shortly after with an apprenticeship with Tsunade and returned when she was fifteen. By the time she turned sixteen, she had been promoted to jounin and often led Naruto and Sasuke on missions. And, last that she heard, now that the three are all jounin, she is being considered for promotion into ANBU, as recommended by Itachi for membership in his team.

Sakura is strong, intelligent, and extremely talented, and Mikoto sincerely hopes that one day the girl realizes that despite the way Sasuke _acts_ around her – over-confident, flirtatious, mildly perverted – he really, truly _does_ have feelings for her.

Mikoto has seen the way Sakura affects him first hand, starting with the boy's demand for a second lunch back in his Academy days so he could "give one to Sakura-chan." When he was on Team Seven, he would come home a little deflated because "Sakura-chan won't go on a date with me" but would perk up when Itachi offered to train with him. The worst Mikoto had seen him was when Sakura left with Tsunade. She knew Sasuke tried to stop her. She could hear him not-so-discreetly sneaking out of the house the night the girl was supposed to be leaving. When he'd come home hours later, not even trying to cover up his entrance, Mikoto realized how much he may have actually _loved_ the girl. In the two and a half years that Sakura was gone, Sasuke was significantly moodier, but when she finally returned, the way his face brightened up was unmistakable.

Mikoto has no doubt in her mind that Sakura cares about Sasuke. She's done her share of protecting and healing and Mikoto remembers the time she personally escorted Sasuke home after a mission in Wave Country. She'd sent Sasuke up to take a shower and get some rest and asked Mikoto to check up on him periodically. Apparently he'd undergone a particularly traumatizing genjutsu and Sakura wasn't sure how to help him.

"Okay, best five out of—"

"Sasuke, just give it up!"

Mikoto chuckles at their antics and wishes for a way to make the girl realize that Sasuke isn't just trying to make her another flavour of the week, but that he truly has feelings for her.

Sasuke is every bit a hormonal seventeen-year-old boy, spending his spare time flirting with girls and going on dates, yes, but Mikoto knows that with Sakura, he can change.

She knows that for Sakura, he will change.


	5. goodbye

**Warning:** parallels chapter 181  
**Soundtrack: **I listened to "No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor while writing this  
**Note:** This takes place between chapters two and three  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

_v. goodbye_

* * *

When she meets Sasuke in the middle of the road, Sakura isn't entirely surprised.

She tries not to react to the desperate look on his face, opting to get by him as soon as possible and continue onwards to the Village Gates where she's supposed to meet Tsunade. She isn't particularly sure why the woman wanted to leave at _night_ but the woman is now, technically, her master, so she didn't ask any questions. But she can't move. Something tugs in her heart at his broken expression and that worries her (very much so) because if he keeps standing there, looking at her like _that_, she just might have to say.

"You're out pretty late," Sakura observes.

She offers Sasuke one of her rare smiles and hopes that that is enough. She doesn't smile at him very often. It's not that she has no reason to – Sasuke makes her smile a lot of the time, but she chooses not to act on the urge lest he get the wrong idea. He makes her smile when he surprises her with a new weapon he saw at the store the other day that made him think of her because she knows that those particular gifts come with some thought. He makes her smile when he masters a particularly taxing move or jutsu and literally jumps for joy and starts to brag. When he actually sees her smile, however, he tends to stiffen and start stammering and blushing so, for the sake of his pride, Sakura tries not to do it in his presence all too often.

"You're leaving tonight," he says, completely ignoring her words. "Don't."

"What?"

Though she doesn't show it, his request – no, his _command_ leaves her rather startled. She isn't sure what she'd been expecting when she sensed his presence down the road, but this certainly isn't it. When she said what she thought were her final goodbyes to Team Seven at their last lunch together, she'd been certain Sasuke had accepted her decision to go with Tsunade. However, his current behaviour tells her otherwise.

"Why do you have to leave anyway?" Sasuke sounds so pathetically whiny that Sakura can't help but roll her eyes. And he wonders why the judges didn't think he or Naruto were mature enough for promotion? Sakura wants to snort but doesn't want to aggravate Sasuke. "You don't need to go!"

"Sasuke," she says firmly, as if she's scolding him. "I _want_ to go."

"But _why_?" Sasuke asks. "Did something… did something happen to you?"

He looks like he's trying to be careful lest he strike a nerve so Sakura placates him. "No, Sasuke." She smiles at him again and feels like she's comforting a child. "I don't have some tragic backstory. I don't want to learn Tsunade's medical skills to compensate for some lost relative. I just…" Sakura shrugs. "I want to be strong. Can't you understand that?" His expression tells her that no, no he does not understand, so Sakura elaborates. "I just have goals I want to accomplish."

"Like _what_?" He gestures to nothing in particular. "Why can't you just do that in Konoha? Where do you think Tsunade learned everything?"

Sakura scowls at him. "Tsunade-shishou learned everything because there was a war going on and she had to respond to what was going on around her. I don't have the same circumstances."

Sasuke has no counterargument so he changes the subject. "You'll get lonely."

Her expression softens. "Are you sure it's _me_ you're talking about?"

His cheeks turn red and Sakura understands.

"I'm—"

She stops herself and looks at the ground as she gathers her wits. She wonders why she's suddenly having trouble speaking to _Sasuke_. Annoying Sasuke who always wants a date or a kiss or some "extra training." Annoying Sasuke who slacks off all the time but is still so painfully _naturally_ talented. Sakura takes a deep breath and raises her head. She meets his eyes and feels a bit overwhelmed by how _sad_ he looks, and why, because she's leaving? Something in her heart twists.

She never knew she means so much to him.

"I'm coming back…" Sakura shrugs. "I doubt Tsunade-shishou will want to be gone _that_ long. She'll get bored eventually. And besides, I need to become a jounin still. I can only do that by showing the Hokage I'm worth the promotion so I'll need to hang around the village." She smiles at Sasuke and her grin widens when she notices his blush grow darker. "You'll be fine until then. Right, Sasuke?"

He says nothing and she thinks she's finally placated him enough. She gives him one last reassuring smile before walking around him to leave.

"It's not enough."

Sakura can't help but stiffen. When she turns around, his bashful blush is gone. Instead, his resolve is back and his lips are straightened into a firm line. She can't help but take that as a challenge and raises her eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"It's not enough," Sasuke repeats, "because I love you." He ignores her gasp. "I love you so much I can't even stand it, Sakura. You… you drive me crazy. Everything about you is just so… just so… I don't even know. I just know that you can't leave or I'll go crazy, which, I realize, makes absolutely no sense but that's love, right?" Sasuke just shrugs, seemingly unaware of her frozen state. "I don't want you to leave, Sakura. I want you to stay here with me – and, I guess, with the moron and Kakashi-sensei. I want you to stay because I _love_ you."

"Sasuke—"

"Fine, you want to be strong. We can do that!" Sasuke doesn't seem to realize he's stepping towards her until there are only a few scant inches between them. "Kakashi will train you some more! And the idiot's mom loves you! I'm sure she'd like to train you – heck, she's _offered_ to train you! And Cat Boy's teacher – she's a genjutsu specialist! You can ask her for help since you're a genjutsu-type."

"Sasuke—"

"And if you really want to learn medical ninjutsu, you can ask Rin! She's more of a poison's specialist, apparently. But whatever, she's my cousin now, technically, so she wouldn't say no if I asked! Or well, I think. And—"

"Sasuke!"

"Dammit, Sakura." He finally seems to hear her because he finally _stops_. His determined façade crumbles and his lower lip quivers. "Just _stay_!" he mutters. He reaches out and grabs her upper arms. "I love you, so please stay."

"I can't."

"Then take me with you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura pulls out of his grip and takes his hands. She squeezes them while smiling at him sadly. "Sasuke, I'm leaving."

"You don't _have_ to."

She shakes her head. "I do. This is the path I need to take, Sasuke. For myself." Sakura brings her hands to his faces and gently cups his cheeks. She angles his head to keep him focused on her but she doubts she'll have any problems with attention. "I'll be back, Sasuke. I promise."

And then she presses her lips against his.

It's not about him. It's not about making him feel better because she's leaving and it's certainly not about guilt. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he just confessed _love_ for her, but for the most part, the kiss is entirely about Sakura. It's about trying to figure out if something as intangible as "love" would be enough for her. She brushes her tongue against the seam of his unmoving lips, wordlessly asking for entrance. She's a little nervous that she's doing this wrong since this is _Sasuke_, complete womanizer-in-training and therefore quite likely a boy with plenty of experience. His complete lack of response isn't exactly making her feel better.

When he's still motionless, Sakura flushes and pulls away. "Sorry," she mumbles, about to take a step back.

The lack of sensation startles him. "Wait."

"No—"

She's cut off when _he_ kisses her. He moves in ways that are just as imploring, prompting Sakura to push away. She smiles at his confused expression.

"Evidently, we suck," she points out, "but I really do have to go." Whatever happiness she may have brought him in the past few minutes clearly vanishes but Sakura is quick to fix things. "We'll figure out how to do this properly when I come home."

She pecks him one last time and begins to walk away before he can do something to convince her to stay.

"Sakura?"

She frowns and looks back at him. His returned determination (the boy was so damn fickle) makes her consider knocking him out lest he interfere again, but Sakura waits. "Yes?"

"I'm going to wait for you, you know," he mumbles.

Sakura gives him his final smile to savour for the next two and a half years.

"Thank you."


	6. intimacy

**Note:** So if you don't know what _Road to Ninja_ is, it's the latest Naruto move that will be coming out featuring what seem to be these opposite versions of the characters we all know and love, such as Flirty!Sasuke, Cat-Loving!Kiba, and so on. For a better description, just google it. Also, for the record, I don't intend for my Sasuke and Sakura here to directly parallel their manga selves – Sasuke isn't going to be like fangirl!Sakura and Sakura isn't going to be like totes-cray!Sasuke. And naturally, given the change in environment, their love story will be a little (lot) different.  
**Warnings:** mentions of sex, awful euphemisms, JUST A CHAPTER OF POINTLESS FLUFF.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**TIMELINE:** This takes place just after the first chapter.

* * *

_vi. intimacy _

* * *

It happens rather anticlimactically.

There's no desperate need to "feel" after a particularly emotionally-taxing mission. There's not a drop of alcohol in either of their systems lowering their inhibitions and leading them astray. Neither is in a jealous rage, feeling the need to stake their claim or something equally primal. There's no sudden storm forcing them together in wet clothing to draw any lustful thoughts. It happens one day after having dinner together on one of nights when they're both in the village at the same time. Nowadays, Sakura's less of the "frigid bitch" Hinata likes to refer to her as and she's started this thing where she actually flirts back when Sasuke hits on her. In the middle of whatever silly movie they're been watching in her television, she leans over and kisses him. She runs her hands over his body while her tongue finds its way into his mouth before pulling him up by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into her bedroom.

She knows Sasuke feels something for her and although she'll never admit it to anyone aloud, she really doesn't have anyone in mind for herself aside from him. But when she pushes him onto her bed and crawls on top, although the entire thing feels like some bout of teenage lust, it isn't. Sakura realizes then how much Sasuke means to her.

* * *

"So that was my first time."

Sakura barely contains her surprise as she glances over at Sasuke's spent form. She blatantly stares at him, watching as his cheeks burn red under the moonlight creeping into her bedroom. He's clearly embarrassed by his confession. She supposes it makes sense though. It would explain why things ended so quickly and why he seemed so nervous throughout the entire process. She'd thought, at the time, that the weirdness was a result of her own inexperience, but apparently that innocence was mutual.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke turns over to face her and scowls. "Why would I _lie_?"

Sakura considers this. He _wouldn't_ lie. Still, the idea of Uchiha Sasuke being a _virgin_ seemed ridiculous!

"But you're…" Sakura turns onto her side to get a better view of him. "You're _you_."

He raises an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

Sakura snorts. "You chase anything with a pair of breasts, Sasuke. You've got a different girl hanging off of your arm every other week. How on earth do you expect me to believe you were a virgin just seven minutes ago?"

"…IT WAS LONGER THAN SEVEN MINUTES, SAKURA."

She smirks at him and shrugs before turning the other way. Sasuke doesn't really think about what he's doing when he throws an arm over her and pulls her against his chest. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, relieved that she hasn't stiffened under his touch or pulled away.

"Sakura?" he mumbles. His lips brush against her skin and she shudders.

"What?"

"Is this…" Sasuke can't help his nervousness. He feels relieved that her back is to him. "Is this just a one time thing?"

He's so quiet and he sounds so _sad_ that Sakura immediately turns over. Her face is barely an inch away from him when she asks, "Why would you think that?" But she supposes she can figure out the answer to that question. While she isn't as open about her feelings for Sasuke as he is about his own for her, Sakura _does_ care. She cares _a lot_. He doesn't answer and Sakura tries to remedy the situation by pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. She pulls away and sees him smiling. "I, um, wouldn't be opposed to doing this again," she mumbles. At the sight of his gleeful grin, she can't help but smirk and add, "And, you know, _finishing_."

Sasuke glares at her before turning his back to her.

She laughs. "Sasuke!" He ignores her, opting to move away from her as much as possible without falling off of the bed. She doesn't know why she's suddenly become so touchy but she can't help it. She leans over him, the contours of her naked body pressing against his own and for a moment, she considers that maybe she _will_ finish tonight. But she has priorities. She cups his face in her hands to make sure he's looking at her. "It's not a one time thing – not for me, at least. I want to, you know, _try_."

He looks genuinely confused. "Try?"

"Yes," she says, nodding.

"I don't understand." When she frowns, Sasuke takes her hands in his lest she have a mood swing and move away. "You mean try a _relationship_?" He barely sees her nod before he tackles her under the guise of hugging her.

She chuckles when he finally allows her some air. "I'll take that as some form of agreement."

Sasuke kisses her to seal the deal. Part of him wants to go a little further but he's considerate and figures she might be a little sore so settles for resting his head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers run through his hair and he thinks that this is probably the happiest he's ever been. It's taken them years to get to this point but finally, finally, he has her and she actually wants him and everything just feels _right_.

"I love you," he mumbles against her skin.

He feels her stiffen and supposes that's because the last time he said those words to her was four years ago. Four years ago, he'd also said something along the lines of _I'll wait for you_ and—

"Maybe you don't believe me." He's mostly thinking out loud but he feels like he owes her for years of playing with her hair and flirting with her and asking her on dates while flaunting other girls in her face. "But I really _am_ sorry about… that thing."

Sakura shifts and he thinks she's going to push him away. He probably shouldn't have brought it up. But she just takes one of hands and intertwines their fingers. "I know, Sasuke. It's okay."

He pushes himself up and leans onto his forearms to look her in the eye. "Is it?"

"Yeah."

He realizes she doesn't really feel like talking and rolls them over so she's somewhat draped over him. "Sakura?" She grunts. He remembers the annoyed noise from their genin days. She often made it when Naruto would pester her when all she wanted to do was sleep. He smirks. "Technically, I sort of did wait for you."

"Shut up and sleep, Sasuke."


	7. elite

**Note:** So one of my biggest pet peeves of pregnant!SasuSaku fics is when Sasuke essentially has Sakura taken off of missions, resigning her to the house, and then Sakura does absolutely nothing about it. Like why. I don't care how "loving" it may seem. I just cannot. Anyhow, here's a little play on that situation. Sort of.  
**Timeline:** the most recent one, taking place after chapter one  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Also, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of your reviews! You're all so kind and have such interesting opinions on this AU world and what the _Road to Ninja_ movie will entail. I love hearing from you guys. I know writing Sasuke like this seems so _weird_ and must be equally unsettling to read, so I'm glad you guys are coping with him. Again, thank you all for your support. I'm having a lot of fun writing in this particular setting.

* * *

_vii. elite_

* * *

When Sakura hears a rumor that Sasuke is being considered to join ANBU, she does everything in her power to make sure that doesn't happen.

She's been part of the elite for three years now and has already told Itachi of her plans to resign by the end of the year. She's been on a number of missions, all physically, emotionally, and mentally taxing, and mighty shinobi she may be, Sakura doesn't want to do it anymore. She knows her parents are perfectly aware of her current rank and she knows that her mother, hard-ass that she is, will be displeased with the prospect of her daughter retiring at _twenty_. She'll still serve as a jounin, however. She'll still take on whatever the Yondaime assigns to her. Maybe she'll even take on a squad of genin (because nothing can be worse than leading Naruto and Sasuke). Sakura will do whatever she's told, so long as she can give up on ANBU.

Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it, Sakura thinks. He's too sweet and playful and always smiling. He would emotionally invest himself into whatever he was doing and wouldn't think clearly.

When Sakura learns that the rumor is true, she goes straight to the Yondaime and suggests many other candidates for recruitment. The Yondaime is familiar with Sasuke and his abilities, however, and only frowns at Sakura for her blatant dismissal. Naturally, when Sasuke finds out about her meddling, he is extremely displeased. He shows up to pick her up for their date but bursts into her apartment in a fury.

Sakura only scoffs at his angry accusations. "Sasuke, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" he repeats incredulously. "You ruined my chances of getting into ANBU!"

"I ruined nothing," she defends. "I recommended other people, yes, but I never said anything bad about you."

Sasuke looks so frustrated that he can't even form a proper sentence. His hands are clenching and unclenching and his entire body is rigid with tension. He starts to pace through her living room. She remains on the couch, sipping her tea and watching him coolly. She'd been expecting this particular confrontation since the day in the Yondaime's office because in a village full of people known for the stealth and skills in gathering information, nothing stays a secret.

"This… this is unacceptable."

Sakura looks up from the rip of her tea cup, surprised by how _calmly_ his words came out. She watches him carefully, trying to predict his next move.

Sasuke only sighs. He sits down on the coffee table, directly in front of her. He takes her tea cup and puts it on the table before taking her hands into his firm grip. "Sakura, sometimes you're just a complete bitch."

She raises an eyebrow and fights down any sign of amusement at the statement lest she provoke him even more.

"You had no right to make that sort of decision for me." Sasuke isn't looking at her. He's staring at her knuckles and the little scars marring her ivory skin. He runs his thumb along the tiny bumps and sighs. Then he immediately scowls, likely recalling something. "The Hokage told me I was being promoted despite the 'discouragement of a certain someone who _cared_ a little too much.' At first I thought he meant Itachi but Itachi told me that he was pleased I'd be joining his squad soon."

His grip tightens and Sakura fights back a wince.

"Then I realized he meant _you_."

Sasuke has every right to be furious with her. She knows he's burning inside and wonders why he's bothering to contain himself. Sasuke's only been truly angry with her a handful of times and most of them involved her making decisions for him without his consent. Sakura's rather skilled at gauging how her actions will affect him. She knew the moment she suggested Shino and Kiba for positions rather than Sasuke that when he found out, he would be not only infuriated, but deeply hurt. But she prepared herself for that.

"Why would you try to sabotage me like that, Sakura?" He sounds so pathetic and confused and hurt that Sakura wants to scoff at him. How was _this_ was the man replacing her in ANBU's Alpha Squad?

But she doesn't answer. Her lips are stuck in a straight line and her disapproval over his promotion is clear.

"I asked you a question!"

Her eyes widen slightly at his sudden forcefulness. She owes him the courtesy of an explanation but doesn't want to sound sentimental because the complete truth is that Sakura would rather Sasuke be angry with her than _dead_.

"I did it for your own good," Sakura finally says. She realizes she's been silent for quite a while, which probably did nothing for his mood. "You're right. I didn't want you in ANBU. You know why, Sasuke? Because it's _awful_. You kill people on order, you extract information in ways you wish you didn't have to, you _see things_—" She clenches her jaw to keep down the onslaught of emotion. Sakura cups his face in what seems like affection, as if she's about to kiss him, but smiles at him with no pleasure in her eyes. "You have no place in that world, Sasuke. You can't handle it."

He looks offended. "Are you calling me weak?"

"I'm calling you… good." Sakura shrugs. "_Too_ good for that world, Sasuke."

They stay silent, their hands lying in their laps listlessly as their knees brush with every slight movement. Sakura only watches his face, taking in every minute twitch and movement. She watches the thoughts flit through his head before he comes to some sort of conclusion.

"I don't need you to protect me," he finally says, understanding her intentions. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "I let _you_ join ANBU, remember?"

She snorts quietly. "Like you could have stopped me."

He smirks at her. "And like you can stop _me_ now?"

Sakura opens her mouth to retort that she certainly can but stops herself. She takes a deep breath to soothe her nerves that are starting to accept the fact that this boy she's known for more than half her life, this man that she's probably in love with, will be joining the elite very shortly.

She sighs and presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "You can't die," she murmurs quietly. "I have _plans_."

When she releases a shuddering breath and squeezes his hand, Sasuke understands. He smiles, thinking of his own plans – thinking of their _future_.

"I won't die. I promise."

Sakura nods and gathers him into her arms, thanking him silently.


	8. hair

**Warning:** Giving Sakura's mother a personality. Kudos to JinnySkeans for calling me out on my mockery of common clichés in SasuSaku fiction. Here's my play on the hardass Fugaku figure!  
**Note:** OH MY GOD THAT ROSE SCENE LIKE I CANNOT. Totally have something based on it in the works!  
**Timeline: **Between chapters two and three.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_viii. hair_

* * *

Sakura cares about what others think of her more than she leads on.

She knows that her mother thinks she's too weak and that her father thinks she's too soft. Iruka-sensei thinks she's a star, but that's only because of those she's compared to on a daily basis. She knows that Naruto-chan thinks she's "really sorta pretty" (he likes to tell her all the time) and that Hinata-san thinks she's "super weird and antisocial." All the girls in the class dislike her because of the odd hold she has on Uchiha Sasuke and _Uchiha Sasuke_ just—

She can't help but frown at the thought of him. Ever since that encounter with him two years ago where she actually thought she _killed_ him, Sakura has been a little intrigued by the boy. He's strong and he's smart, but he doesn't take things very seriously. He's too busy chatting with all the girls and running around with idiots like Naruto-chan and Cat Boy.

Uchiha Sasuke likes her – that much Sakura is sure of. He brings her his favourite rice balls which she accepts to be polite and takes to the training field to eat after working out since she already has her own lunch. Sometimes he'll give her single red roses that she knows he picked from someone's personal garden because it's still riddled with leaves and thorns and she's pricked her fingers a few times while accepting them.

Sasuke isn't particularly subtle about his crush on her and the truth is that Sakura likes it.

Sakura enjoys his attention. She enjoys his little gifts and she enjoys his little compliments because god knows he's way nicer than her parents ever will be. She enjoys his smiles and his requests to train with her. While she never truly returns his sentiments, only offering to stand beside him by the wooden posts outside the Academy so they can practice throwing kunai side-by-side (as opposed to "together"), Sakura doesn't exactly have "feelings" for Sasuke. She likes when he's around, but that's it. She doesn't feel any jealousy when Hinata hangs all over him and she doesn't feel hurt when he only brings enough lunch for himself that day. However, she knows that if one day his fascination ends, she'll probably be a little bit sad.

Or a lot.

This is why Sakura grows her hair.

When she hears that "Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair," she decides that maybe she can do a little something to maintain his attention.

Her mother doesn't like it though. Mebuki, with her short golden locks, thinks Sakura letting her own hair grow past her shoulders is impractical and foolish and will hinder her training. Her father is more subtle, settling for ruffling her hair with a small frown before shrugging, but Mebuki outright tells Sakura how she feels.

"You've kept it short all your life, Sakura-chan," she points out. Her arms are crossed and she's staring down at Sakura disapprovingly over something as silly as her _hair_.

Sakura nods. "Which is why I'm growing it out now, mother."

Mebuki's frown only deepens. "Long hair isn't wise." She flickers out of sight and reappears behind Sakura. Although she's only ten, Sakura sees the movement soon enough and can move fast enough to evade whatever attack her mother might be planning, but opts to stay still lest she anger the woman. She stiffens when Mebuki's hand grasps her high ponytail and she yanks. "What will you do when the enemy grabs you like this? How will you save your precious hair?"

Sakura scowls and brandishes a kunai. She looks over her shoulder to show her mother her annoyance. "I'll cut it off then."

"Will you?" Mebuki drawls.

One slim eyebrow is raised, challenging Sakura to act out her words, but the girl only puts the blade back into her holster. "There's no need for that _now_," Sakura points out. Mother and daughter remain at a standstill until Mebuki simply sighs and releases the ponytail. "Why are you so opposed to me growing my hair?" Sakura asks quietly, taking out the ribbon that had been holding her hair up, freeing a curtain of pink hanging inches past her shoulders.

"It's not about you growing your hair," Mebuki admits. "It's _why_ you're growing your hair." When her daughter stiffens, she can't help but roll her eyes. "That Uchiha boy likes long hair, I've heard."

Sakura only smiles tightly. "How on earth did you hear _that_, mother? Surely you have more important things to do than listen to the gossip of silly Academy girls."

"I'm a kunoichi, Sakura-chan."

The answer is enough. Mebuki is a shinobi and information-gathering, regardless of what it is she's looking for, isn't particularly difficult. Similarly, most shinobi parents invest a lot into their children when they're the kinds that enjoyed having a well-trained legacy. Sakura, being an only child, is no exception.

Finally, Mebuki speaks bluntly. "Are you growing your hair because of a _boy_, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course not!" Sakura immediately defends. "That's silly—"

"'Silly' is you taking time out of your training to show him how to properly throw a kunai when he has a whole _clan_ full of shinobi to teach him that," Mebuki interrupts. Sakura flushes, wondering how her mother knew about that when that happened nearly two years ago. "This, you trying to look physically appealing for him, is ridiculous!"

"It has nothing to do with that silly rumor," Sakura says calmly. Acting out would only make her mother think worse of her. She plays with the ends of her hair while looking at her feet. "I just…"

"You just?"

Sakura bites her lip to keep from snapping at her mother before sighing. "Nevermind, mother. You're right. Keeping my hair so long when I'm still an untrained shinobi would be impractical and foolish."

The words come out rather mechanically and Mebuki can't help but feel a stab of guilt. When Sakura's head bows down even further, Mebuki reaches out and gently touches the pink locks. Sakura has always had such soft and lovely hair, Mebuki muses. She would look lovely with long hair. "I suppose," she begins, "This length isn't too bad." When her daughter's head shoots up so fast that she accidently bumps into Mebuki's hand, both chuckle quietly under their breaths. "Just an inch longer, Sakura-chan, and nothing else."

Sakura smiles at her. "Yes, mother."


	9. return

**Note:** I'm surprised none of you called me out on the fact that Sasuke and Sakura made their little promise things to each other in "goodbye" but didn't actually get together until they were seventeen in "intimacy."  
**Warning:** A little more depressing than the others.  
**Timeline:** GUYS IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER. These are all intended to be seperate one-shots. But before chapter 1.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_ix. return_

* * *

It takes them two years after Sakura's return for them to finally get together for a reason.

Sakura returns to Konoha on a Friday. It's well into the evening and the lamps are all lit in the streets, creating the image of a bustling, lively little village. She smiles from the gates, realizing just how much she missed her home village in the past two and a half years. She turns to Tsunade, looking at her expectantly, as if she's waiting for an order.

The woman only shakes her head tiredly. "You're a true genius, Sakura. I've taught you everything I know in under two years." She shrugs. "Now I need to get some booze in me, so I'll see you later, kid!" And with that, her master disappears.

Sakura stays in her spot just barely within the village walls.

She supposes she should go to her parents' house and say hello, but they've been in touch for quite some time so she doesn't really feel like she misses them. She's been sending the slugs with her monthly letters since she learnt how to summon them. She can go see Kakashi-sensei and see if the old man still has his nose buried in his literary porn. Or maybe she should say hello to Naruto and see if he's at all noticed Ino's crush on him. Or, Sakura considers with a small snort, if he's succumbed to Hinata's own little thing for him. She begins walking without even thinking about it.

Or maybe she should see Sasuke.

She can't help but blush at the thought of him. She wonders what he looks like now. Probably taller and more muscular and still as handsome as ever. Sakura smiles, remembering the last time she saw him. While the goodbye had been bittersweet – because no goodbye could ever be happy – she feels confident that upon returning, only good could arise.

With that in mind, Sakura begins to walk towards the Uchiha District. She stops short, however, when she sees the boy she's looking for.

He's sitting alone at one of the tables at a local teahouse her father loves to frequent. His chin rests in his palm as he stares down at his steaming teacup contemplatively. Sakura feels the metaphorical butterflies in her stomach as she builds her courage and moves to approach him. This is it. This is their reunion, she thinks nervously. She'll sweep in and say something smooth like "hello, stranger" and he'll gasp and he'll stand up so quickly that the bench topples over and they'll kiss and this time they'll do it _right_—

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura tenses as another girl says his name. Her approach comes to a halt as some scantily clad brunette hugs Sasuke from behind. He turns halfway and kisses the girl on the cheek. Her jaw clenches as she takes in the heartfelt scene and standing within the walls of the teahouse, Sakura doesn't know what to do.

"Sakura-chan?"

She tenses further. That's his voice. It's deeper and a little huskier than she remembers but that's still Sasuke. She swallows before forcing herself to smile. "Sasuke?" she says, feigning surprise.

"You…" He unlatches himself from the brunette and stands up, leaving the girl to frown at Sakura. He walks around the table, looking like he's in a daze. He stops in front of her and his hands are on her shoulders. "You're back," he finally says. His voice is quiet and he almost sounds disbelieving.

Sakura only laughs. "Yes, I am. Just arrived, actually. I was, um, looking for my father." She looks around the room before shrugging. "I was wondering if he was here—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura raises an eyebrow when Sasuke stiffens at the sound of his own name. He looks at her with an expression of apology and shame and Sakura isn't sure what to make of that. Why would he have to feel sorry? He was a silly little boy and she's a silly little girl for thinking he meant what he said.

"I should go," Sakura says coolly, "Father isn't here, clearly." She gives him a tight smile. "Have fun on your date."

She rushes to walk away but he grabs her wrist.

"Sakura…" She tugs her arms back and tilts her head ever so slightly, prompting him to continue so she can go home and try to understand what exactly she's feeling. "It's, um," he pauses to clear his throat. "It's good to have you back." He shrugs and smiles in that boyish way that's just so _Sasuke_. "I missed having you around. I missed having you as my teammate."

Sakura returns the sentiments and goes home.

She gets it.

* * *

He still flirts with her.

He still asks her on dates and compliments her so sincerely that she actually thinks he's just lying. He still brings her a small gift or an extra rice ball to snack on after training. Sasuke suddenly seems like he's twelve-years-old again, doing everything in his power to make her fall for him, as if he feels _bad_ about having a different "girlfriend" every month despite her proclamation to "wait." He still touches her hair and tells her that she's beautiful and at least twice a month, he gives her a single yellow rose and she's not sure if he's trying to emphasize the fact that they're just friends or make some sort of apology.

But that doesn't matter, Sakura thinks bitterly. He can go on his dates while trying to woo her to maintain some sense of normality.

Sasuke can do what he pleases.

Sakura won't be fooled twice.

* * *

**I feel like I should defend Sasuke here lest any of you think he's a "jerk" in these circumstances. No child, regardless of some moment-induced promise to "wait" should be held by that. While I may have written them as parting on good terms, being cast aside for some goal is sort of a slap in the face, even if you got a little kiss with it. Two and a half years is a long time to grow bitter and fed up and realize that that person you were years ago isn't the person you are in the present.**


	10. wedding

**Note:** I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews and for bothering with this fic. I know it's a little weird to read considering how odd Sasuke is, so thanks for giving _you make my heart beat faster_ a chance. I know I've spent a good chunk of these one-shots playing around with clichés from SasuSaku romances because I get annoyed when I read a perfectly stoic Sasuke, when they have this amazing sex on their first try, when Sasuke has pregnant!Sakura taken off of missions and Tsunade is basically all "yeah, sure," when Fugaku is portrayed as this complete asshole that's totally against them being together, and when Sakura basically spends those years Sasuke isn't in Konoha missing him and pining. Like really. And I forgot to say this before, but the title of this collection is a song by Matt Nathanson.

Anyhow, enjoy the last chapter! I haven't really focalized anything through Sasuke yet, so here you go!

* * *

_x. wedding_

* * *

Sasuke's known Sakura was The One since she punched him in the face fifteen years ago.

Naturally, like any other love story, theirs is imperfect. While there's nothing tragic about either of them, they both have their hurdles. Sakura, with her strict upbringing, has always been extremely disciplined and focused on her training. Sasuke, with his playful attitude, has always been one to stray. Since their days in the Academy, Sakura has always treated him kindly, but she's also kept him at arm's length. When they become genin and she always has his back, he realizes how important she is not just in his life, but _to_ his life. The day she leaps in front of him to protect him from the Shuukaku's attack because he's an arrogant idiot is when he really falls in love with her.

But love is complicated. He really tries to wait for her like he promises the night she leaves Konoha. He feels a pang of regret when he sees her at the teahouse before his date and they don't get the chance to correct their awful first kiss together. He knows that despite Sakura's permanently calm façade, she does have feelings, and she probably took his words from their goodbye to heart. He still loves her, however. Despite the bitterness that developed over being cast aside and despite the other girls he meets, Sakura never really leaves his mind.

He tries to make up for their awkward reunion. He flirts with her and compliments her and asks her on dates not just to make things feel the same, but as some odd form of repentance. He knows he doesn't owe her anything but the way her eyes widened ever so slightly and she bit her lower lip before masking what was clearly _hurt_ with an expression of surprise that night she came home – yes, Sasuke _saw_ –makes him feel guilty just thinking about it, but, at the same time, elated. Sakura reacted. Sakura _cared_.

They spend two years juggling an odd friendship accompanied by what Sasuke calls dates but Sakura calls just having dinner together until finally, at seventeen, they finally make love. Sasuke, though he'll never admit it to anyone (not even Sakura), sort of wishes he'd waited until marriage – or at least for Sakura to have admitted her feelings outright. Nevertheless, that night serves as a turning pointing in their relationship that can now be called something akin to exclusive. They go on what they both agree are "dates," she responds to his red roses with whetstones and kunai, she lets him sleepover in her bed instead of her on her couch, and sometimes they even _hold hands_ in public. He carries her from the couch where she's fallen asleep with half-written mission reports scattered across her chest and she double-checks his weapons and basic medical necessities pouch before he heads off on an ANBU mission with his brother. They have their little spats and they make up. They go out together and they make each other smile. Sasuke and Sakura complement each perfectly, whether they realize this much or not.

Their love story isn't overly tragic or overly happy. At best, it's mediocre.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up first.

He doesn't get the chance to watch Sakura sleep particularly often because now that she's the head of the medical ninja training program while regularly working in the hospital and he's recently inherited Itachi's position as Alpha Squad's captain, they don't see each other very much and the nights they do get to spend together, they prefer to use for _sleep_.

But this particular weekend is different, Sasuke thinks with a small smile. She sleeps on her stomach with her head turned to face him. Her pink tresses, now cropped barely past her chin, stick out in a spiky mess. Sasuke can't help but snort at how utterly ridiculous she looks. His eyes drift from the pink mop down to the crest of his clan lingering at the base of her neck. He rolls his eyes, mentally declaring this particular shirt the seventh one she's stolen from him (although she likes to snidely say he "forgot" them and his "idiocy" wasn't her fault). He moves to tuck her hair behind her ear and isn't surprised when he immediately finds a tight grip on his wrist.

He smirks. "Good morning."

His grin grows when she scowls before blinking blearily. She finally opens her eyes to glare at him. "Why are you awake?" Her internal clock, conditioned under the stress of ANBU and working in a hospital, tells her that it's only five o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Did you forget what today is?" He watches her eyes widen in realization before she groans and buries her face back into her pillow. Sasuke is torn between laughing and being concerned. "I never knew that's how you felt about the wedding."

Sakura turns over and shrugs. "It's not that."

"Oh?"

"Or well," she says, "it sort of is."

"I'm not following."

"You know how it'll go," Sakura tells him, now looking him in the eye. "The reception will be full of people asking us questions that are none of their business." And by people he knew she meant the Uchiha clan elders. "I just…" Sakura sighs as she begins to absently run her finger along his ANBU tattoo.

Sasuke watches her calculatingly and wonders if he should tell her the complete truth. Ever since the announcement of Itachi's wedding eight months ago, several older members of his clan had been asking questions about his relationship with Sakura. Thankfully, there was no opposition in the clan for his choice of partner and therefore no one would be vying for any sort of betrothal. However, with marriage on everyone's mind, too many people had been asking about when _he_ would be proposing. Sasuke knows he wants to marry Sakura. Sasuke's known she'd be his endgame since he was a little boy and no amount of testing other waters ever changed that. Sakura has always been a constant in his life and she's always been something to brighten his day. When he comes home from missions, he usually goes to straight to her apartment for the night (and the next) and lives out of the bottom drawer she let him have in her bedroom. Sasuke and Sakura practically live with each other and they know they only want each other but the idea of "marriage" unsettles Sasuke mostly because he knows that if he asks, she'll say no.

Still, he is honest.

"They already ask about us," Sasuke admits.

She doesn't react as violently as he thought she would. "Can't they just be satisfied that their new leader has gotten married?" she mutters.

Sasuke snorts. "Clans don't work like that, Sakura-chan. Every time I see them they ask me about my 'intentions.'" He pauses and looks at her and wonders if she knows his intentions. When her poker face stays in place, he continues. "They're quite meddling." He can't help but sigh at the thought of the Uchiha clan elders. "They like to know everyone's business."

"I suppose you'll just have to move in with me then."

When he fails to respond, heat creeps onto Sakura's cheeks and she flops onto her back to glare the ceiling for speaking without thinking.

"I mean, if you _want_ to. That is, you're welcome to, if you'd like. I mean—" She stops herself and grunts. He can tell she's frustrated through her silence but chooses to remain quiet and hear her out. She suddenly sits up. The sheets bunch up in her lap and his clan symbol bears itself proudly under her hair. "Sasuke, before you joined ANBU, I told you that I have _plans_." Her head is bowed and he can see the tenseness in her shoulder. The next words come out just over a whisper. "I have plans for _us_."

He can't help his surprise. He joins her in a seated position and takes her hand in his. Her face, however, is turned to the side, most likely to hide the blush that he knows is on her cheeks. He smiles.

"Are you proposing to me?" he teases.

The jibe is enough to make her face him, most likely to yell a heated "no!" before punching him. But he takes advantage of her open mouth to kiss her. She remains stubborn at first, immediately pursing her lips, but eventually gives in. After a moment, he pulls away but presses his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Sakura mumbles while looking at their intertwined fingers, "but I'm not marrying you any time soon. We're still very young."

"I was just joking," he says. He squeezes her hand reassuringly, letting her know that he does understand what she's trying to say. "I know it's still early."

She snorts wryly and glances at the sunlight creeping into her once darkened room. "Yes, it _is_." She falls back to the bed, burying her face into her pillow. "God, I can't believe you woke me up so early when you know we're going to have such a horrible day of dodging enemy ninja trying to make us do dastardly deeds."

"…that's my family you're talking about, Sakura. And, again, your reactions to the idea of marriage kind of worry me."

He watches the way the corners of her lips curl upwards even when her eyes are closed and she's drifting back to sleep. He considers joining her but recalls her earlier suggestion. Sasuke leans down to press a kiss against her forehead before rising and dressing.

He has some packing to do.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
